A Little Bit of This
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: A rare illness spreads through Howgarts.Students are piling into Madam Pomfrey's Hospital Wing by the dozen and...there is no cure....Not until a group of students least suspented come together and try to find one. rr don't knock it until you've read it


"Would you get off my back already!" yelled Ron Weasley as he sat in front of the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room one cold winters evening. The room was not as packed as it usually was because many of the students were either in the library or in their dorms. The Gryffindors who were in the common room were either hard at work on their homework or chatting with their friends. Snow started falling earlier that morning, now on a heavy level. It was exciting for all the students to see the first snow of the season, but the chill it brought could not be tuned out by a warm fireplace, but it did provide a little relief though. Ron did not seem to mind though, the only thing irritating him was heroine Granger.

"You should find another way to spend the evening instead of just lying around doing nothing!" lectured the bushy haired girl with her hands on her hips, looking down on her red-haired friend.

"I am. In five minutes I'm going to sit in that chair over there," he pointed to a squishy armchair next to the snow covered window.

"You're hopeless!" shouted Hermione, stomping away from Ron muttering about procrastinators and going to get Odd Happenings, a large olive green book she had recently taken out of the library for "reference" as she would put it. As usual, Hermione completed her homework before dinner and had all the free time of the evening. Her best friends, Harry and Ron on the other hand, had gone outside with many others to enjoy the snow and have a snowball fight. Right now, Harry Potter was nowhere to be found. After dinner, he had said he would be right back and went in the opposite direction as the other two went to the common room.

Hermione returned her book and took a seat near Ron, who did not move from the fireplace, but was now laying on his back, his long legs stretched out and a pair of wool maroon socks (likely to have been made by his mom, Mrs. Weasley) to keep his large feet warm. Opening up to her bookmarked page, and resting it on her propped up knees, she gave Ron a glare, in which he responded by stretching his long pale arms out and placing them behind his head. Another glare and Hermione buried her nose into the book.

About fifteen minutes later, the fat lady's portrait opened up and Harry bustled in looking cold and had snow in his wind shuffled, though always messy hair.

"Seems like it getting colder and colder more inside," Harry told his two friends as they looked up upon his arrival.

"Where'd you go?" questioned Ron sitting up and watched as Harry quickly walked over to the fireplace rubbing his hands together briskly. Hermione closed her now bookmarked page and gave him her full attention.

"Had to check on Hedwig; she has been acting funny lately," Harry informed them. Just then, Harry sneezed loudly.

"Bless you," Ron and Hermione replied together. "Are you getting a cold?"

"No, probably just under the weather or something," he answered. He then proceeded to tell them how Hedwig was acting funny and secluding herself to a corner in the Owlery. When he went to see her that evening, she was still in the corner, but looked a little better. He would take her to Hagrid's tomorrow. Then he and Ron decided it was time to start homework.

Standing up and stretching, both boys went to their dormitories to get all of their work. In the meantime, Hermione had resumed reading.

Upon returning, Hermione gave them a look that told them they could have had their work done and now could be relaxing.

"Hermione, you need to learn how to relax," said Ron taking out a piece of parchment to begin his History of Magic essay; Mikel the Magnificent defeated the Giant, Tiberer in 1777. Elaborate on his tactics was the assignment.

After five minutes had passed and both wizards' parchments stayed blank, one voice inquired, "Very interesting lecture in History of Magic today. You would know all the information you needed for the assignment."

"You were practically the only one who was paying attention," Harry responded. Sure Harry was a good student, but History of magic was just plain boring. Professor Binns, their teacher, often talked the whole class away in a monotone and seemed to sound rehearsed from a textbook. He didn't even notice when most of his students' minds had drifted away. "What are you reading?"

"This is a very interesting book. It tells about all these mysterious events that occur when spells go wrong and some mysteries that have no known cures yet. The chapter I'm on is talking about a condition called Dernamo. It spread to many students in the Beauxbatons School and caused their skin to turn a musty green and swell up back in 1898. In 1901 they found a c--"

"Could you tell us later, we really need to do our homework," Ron interrupted.

"Hmph," was all Hermione said reading the cure to herself. Ron started to write a few thoughts he thought he heard in class.

"Hey little bro, what do we have here?" taunted Fred and George coming over to the trio, snatching up Ron's parchment to get a better look at it.

"Give that back," demanded Ron trying to get it back, but Fred held it up high. Even though all the Weasleys were tall, Ron was not able to reach it. "Doing homew-achoo," Fred managed with a sneeze.

"Looks like your getting a cold, too," diagnosed Hermione.

"You have to do an essay on Mikel. We did that a long time ago. He was the one who used the Giants fists against himself with the—"George started to tell, but was interrupted.

"He needs to do it himself!" yelled Hermione. Fred tossed the parchment back to Ron and he and his brother went over to bother Hermione. "Look at this here. Students once thinking they were just coming down with a cold, vanish and were never seen again," Hermione said with a smirk.

"What are we doing here," said Fred

"Studying as always," said George.

"Nose in the book,"

"Knowledge overload."

"What if your brain was to explode!" shouted George suddenly in a playful manner.

"How about I make your brain explode!" she threatened back, a stern look plastered across her face.

"Oh no," they replied sarcastically and walked away.

You're evil Hermione; does it really say that?"

"Nope," she replied simply.

"At this rate, I'm never going to get any of this done!" growled Ron. Harry had a few sentences on his paper, but looked as though too, not to know much about Mikel. Racking their brains, a few more sentences were written up on what they thought they may have heard.

After hearing Harry sneeze half a dozen times more, Hermione advised Harry to go see Madam Pomfrey to receive some medicine. Ron just thought it was because of the cold weather and would go away by the next morning.

Half an hour later, Hermione told them she was going to bed, said goodnight and left. Harry and Ron were just completing their essays and were thinking about hitting the sack early, too. Lately there has been a great amount of homework, but tonight there was a small load, so many students decided to catch up on their sleep from their late night studies. Harry went to bed early, but Ron stayed up, watching a stunt Fred and George were about to perform

00000000000000000000000000

Yay! My first HP fic. This is basically my introduction. Tell me what you think?


End file.
